Saving The Dragon
by LunaMagic
Summary: Dragon in Distress! Ginny's on her 7th year at Hogwarts. Draco, who was missing for a long time, suddenly turns up wounded and asking for Ginny's help. What's a girl to do? Chapter 4 up. R&R please.
1. Into The Woods

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. 

I'm a big fan though, and I wish J.K. Rowling would write as fast as she can. Meanwhile, I'll just have to amuse myself making up stories about her characters.

Hope you enjoy this one. ^_^

--- 

SAVING THE DRAGON by LunaMagic

Introduction

Ginny is in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter had gone on to be an Auror along with her brother Ronald Weasley. Hermione had gone back to the muggle world, undecided on what to do with her future. The War had been going on for about two years now, claiming lives on both sides, including the Lucius Malfoy, father of Draco Malfoy, long-time archenemy of the famous Harry Potter. Lucius was killed by none other than Harry Potter, in an attempt to take over the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry just after graduation this year. No word was heard of the whereabouts of Draco and Narcissa Malfoy, who had allegedly gone into hiding after the incident.

Chapter One: Into The Woods

Ginny was exhausted. She had been coaching some fifth years during their afternoon DA club meeting. Their roster of members grew quite exponentially after the Ministry of Magic acknowledged the Dark Lord's return three years ago. As club president AND Gryffindor prefect, things have been going pretty much hectic for her this year. Even Seamus, her long-time boyfriend, had split up with her because she rarely had the time to go with him on dates. It didn't get her down, though. She wasn't really all that serious about him. Still, she would miss cuddling with him in front of the fire in winter, his gentle kisses, and his loving stares. No matter, there were more important things than love. 

She walked towards the window sill and gazed at the treetops of the Forbidden Forest. It was October and most of the leaves had already turned brown and red, preparing for the coming winter months. Classes have been tough this year, due to the ongoing war. The students were given high expectations, which were understandable, of course. You never know when a spell could come handy these days.

But something good did come out of the war, everyone in Hogwarts was united, even the house of Slytherin. They had finally realized that Voldemort did not distinguish between wizard and mudblood when it came to being cruel to those who opposed him. Everyone was affected. 

"I've grown up, I think," Ginny mused, "I've changed… and the world has changed." She felt sad. "I miss being a kid." 

She missed Harry and Hermione. They had been especially helpful and kind to her even after the incident with Tom Marvolo's diary. They wrote to her regularly (once a week) just to have her keep up with the news outside. 

Also, she seldom saw her father and brothers. They were always off on some Ministry business. They've written to her sporadically, when they had the chance. She cherished all their letters and kept them in a box. They always told her how proud they were of her becoming a prefect, club president of the DA, and most of all, of how she had grown up to be a fine young woman. Ron's letters always brought her to tears. He was always so protective of her while he was around and she missed him terribly.

Ginny saw the sun setting over the trees. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the crisp, cold air blowing at her face. "Another day in the life of Ginny Weasley…" she breathed.

Ginny opened her eyes suddenly, straining her ears to a strange sound. She thought she heard a clap of thunder and a sharp moan in pain. It sounded like it came from the outside. She searched the grounds before her but found nothing suspicious.

"Maybe it was just the wind… or just my imagination," she paused thoughtfully, "Yes, probably my imagination…" She sighed and headed off for the Gryffindor common room.

~ ~ ~

Draco Malfoy tried to stifle his groans as he held his wounded side. He had disapparated just in time. Some lunatic Auror had tried to kill him outright without even giving him time to explain. He was probably thinking about the glory he was going to get for killing a Malfoy. 

"Damn it all!" Draco mouthed. The pain was excruciating but the blood didn't gush out as much as he thought it would. Still, he will need potions to stem the flow before he bled to death.

"Where am I?" He looked around warily, he didn't want to meet another overzealous wizard who had nothing in mind but to kill him. 

"Damn you, father. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this predicament."

He was in a forest somewhere, but where exactly? Somehow, the trees looked familiar. He looked up. There on the tops of the trees, he could see the turrets of a place he had thought he would never see again... Hogwarts castle.

~ ~ ~

"I guess this is the safest place in the world, for now," he muttered as he remembered what he was thinking off the time he disapparated. No one would think he would come back here.

"But I can't just barge in. I'm sure I'd be dead before I take a second step through the door." Draco grimaced. The pain was more like a throbbing now. He needed help from someone who wouldn't shoot him on sight. But who? All his friends had gone after their graduation, the others he had known dropped out to join Voldemort.

"The Weasel…" he thought aloud, or rather, his sister, Ginny. She was brought under Voldemort's spell along time ago… at the Serpent's Lair. "She would be level-headed enough... I hope." Draco moaned again. 

"I don't have much time. It has to be her…"

~ ~ ~

Ginny was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room, reading a book. Everyone was down in the dining hall eating dinner. She did not feel too hungry so she opted to stay behind and just munch on an apple. 

Unexpectedly, she heard a loud cawing and scratching from one of the windows. She looked up and saw a crow desperately trying to get in.

Ginny stood up and opened the window. The crow flew up to her shoulder and looked at her in interest.

"Hello, crow. Whatever caused you to make such a racket?" Ginny put a finger up to stroke the crow's feathers. Just then, she spied a piece of parchment tied haphazardly to its leg. Curious, she took it out and opened it. 

She gasped as she realized that the note had been written in blood. It looked fresh, too.

---

Weasel,

Help. Forest. Tell no one.

D.

Please

---

The "Please" looked like it was scribbled as an afterthought. D? She knew a lot of people who had "D" as their initial. "Weasel…" she gasped again. "Could it be… Draco?" He's the only one who had ever called her weasel.

She fumed. Even when he was asking for help, he still had the nerve to call her names! It probably served him right if she pretended not to have received the note. But then she looked at the note again. He was hurt. Smudges of blood could be seen on the paper. Knowing Draco, if it were a prank, he would still prefer to send a message neatly printed on perfumed paper. He was such a neat freak, from the slicked back silver hair to his meticulously polished shoes. 

She debated with herself for a few seconds, then glimpsed out the window. There, at the edge of the forest, she could see a figure leaning heavily on a tree. He was clothed all in black, his silvery hair shining in the moonlight. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on end. She could feel him staring at her with his cold blue eyes even at that distance. Then, slowly, he turned around, attempting to walk back into the forest… and fell down on his face.

~ ~ ~

"Ohmigosh…" Ginny leaned out the window, straining to see if the man would get up. He didn't. The crow, unbalanced, flew off to the nearest tree.

"Ohmigosh. Don't be dead. Dammit, Malfoy! Shit." He can't die now. It'll be in her conscience forever. She just knew it would.

Quickly, she put the note away in her pocket and ran all the way up to her room. She needed some stuff before she went out. Opening her closet door, she grabbed a bag and put in a flask of healing potion she kept for emergencies. As she had no bandages, she grabbed a few kerchiefs out and put them into the bag, too. She grabbed the invisibility cloak out from its hiding place and hurriedly put it on. Running down to the common room, she picked up two apples… just in case he was hungry. 

Opening the portrait, she clambered out and ran as quietly as she could into the night, much to the amazement of the Fat Lady.

------

Ginny and Draco FOREVER!!!!

Did I get the facts straight? Please review. 

Thanks for reading this fic.  

^_^ Love and Light and Blessed Be, 

LunaMagic


	2. The Innocents

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. 

I own the poem "Angel of Mine".

Heeeheeee, I'm so happy. ^_^

--- 

SAVING THE DRAGON by LunaMagic

Chapter Two: The Innocents

The world had turned black for Draco Malfoy. He tried to stay awake, waiting for a sign, any sign that the youngest Weasley even had the tiniest bit of… _what? mercy? from a Weasley?_ He saw her, even from that great distance to that window she had opened. He knew it was a Weasley. He could see her freckles and her red hair from where he stood. And that glare, that trademark pout… only a Weasley would have that. He just knew she wasn't coming. He should have known. 

He had turned away trying to get back into the forest. Maybe he could apparate somewhere else. But he had lost a lot of blood, and the world was already spinning in his head. He couldn't keep up anymore, so he succumbed to the darkness. _Perhaps it is better this way. At least I don't have to worry about Voldemort or aurors or even bloody Harry Potter… Yes, perhaps…_

~ ~ ~

It took a while for Ginny to reach the edge of the woods. By the time she knelt down beside the prone figure on the ground, she was breathing huge gulps of air. She took the hood off her head.

"Malfoy!" she whispered urgently. He did not move or even make a sound. Alarmed, she reached around and turned him so that he she could see his face. He was so pale. Yet even then, his features rivaled those of the marble statues of great artists. _Beauty even in death…_

Ginny shook herself mentally. He cannot be dead. He can't die now. She reached for his neck and felt a very faint pulse. She closed her eyes and released her breath. _Thank God._ But she did not have time to lose. He may have lost a lot of blood.

Searching Draco's body, she sees the wound on his left side. Quickly, she ripped his bloodied shirt open and began to wash the wound with her healing potion and one of her kerchiefs. _Bloody bastard. Good thing I decided to become a medi- witch. If it weren't for the medi-witch vows to help anyone in need…_

_That's not entirely true, I was attracted to him for some time…_ Ginny paused her ministrations. _Now where did THAT come from?_ She looked at her unconscious patient. _He looks so peaceful… _and with his shirt torn off, his finely sculpted torso, he looked… 

Ginny blushed. Thank God, nobody else was around. This wasn't the time to think about sculptures, marble or otherwise. 

Draco's wound was closing. She sighed in relief. Now, he only has to let his body regenerate the blood he had lost. That may take some time. 

She cleaned his torso as best she could, trying to avoid making direct contact with his skin at all cost. Then she started with his hands. _They're soft and well-manicured,_ Ginny thought. _I guess that comes with being rich. I only get a really good manicure once a month._

Lost in her task, Ginny failed to notice that Draco had awakened and was observing her through heavy-lidded eyes.

~ ~ ~

Draco felt cold. _I suppose I should be thankful. It means I'm alive._ He opened his eyes a crack. Someone was rubbing something wet on his hand. _Bloody hell,_ he was shirtless. No wonder he was cold. He opened his eyes fully and nearly shouted in fright, except that he recognized the floating head in time. 

"Bloody hell, Weasel! You nearly scared me to death!" Draco struggled to sit up but his vision blurred and he nearly passed out again.

Ginny let go of Draco's hand immediately, startled by Draco's sudden outburst. She was going to give him a stinging retort, but realized that he was right. She had forgotten that she was still wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. She couldn't help herself, she simply had to giggle.

"What's so damn funny, Weasel?" Draco managed to utter with his surroundings spinning around in his head.

"I did… didn't th… think (giggle) you'd be (giggle) af… afraid of anything, Malfoy." Ginny clapped her hands to her mouth, trying to prevent a full blown laugh.

If he didn't feel faint, he would have given the impertinent girl a scathing remark, probably something about weasels breeding like crazy. But all he could manage was "I'm cold."

Ginny gasped. "Probably serves you right, Malfoy. I shouldn't even be helping you," she said accusingly. Nevertheless, she took off the cloak and covered him with it. "Ron would go ballistic if he finds out. Harry would probably kill you outright." She tucked the edges of the cloak to his sides and pulled the top of it to his chin. "What in the world happened to you anyway? Shouldn't you have apparated somewhere in Death Eater Headquarters not here?" 

Draco snuggled into the cloak. It was apparently charmed to give more warmth than it normally should. He was so tired he started drifting into sleep. "Trying to escape…" he muttered before the darkness claimed his consciousness once more.

"Well, just like a Malfoy… sleeping on me while I'm trying to make a decent conversation." Ginny pouted and put her hands on her hips. Her eyes wandered to his face which was already partially covered by the invisibility cloak. He looked so peaceful, albeit a little too pale. A pale angel. _His mother must have loved having him._ Ginny mentally shook herself. _What am I thinking?_ "He certainly lost a lot of blood. I should tell Dumbledore before he gathers enough strength to escape (What did he say about escaping? Feh, no matter.)."

Ginny shivered. It was getting cold. She looked at her 'captive'. Looking at his face, she did not have the heart to take the cloak away from him. "Damn your good looks, Malfoy!" Ginny stood up and ran as fast as she could back to Hogwarts castle.

"Angel of mine…" Draco whispered to the darkness.

~ ~ ~

_"Angel of Mine"_

_Angel of mine_

_I'm forever thine_

_Thy brown eyes bewitch_

_Thy red lips to kiss_

_Thy flaming hair_

_To tangle between _

_My fingers so eager_

_Like a star you are_

_So out of reach_

_To receive this lover's kiss_

_To hold you in this warm embrace_

_To revel in the beauty_

_Of a beating heart_

_Will you come down_

_From the Heavens to reach me_

_Wrap your love around me_

_Comfort me,_

_Save me from this madness_

_That is the world_

_I love you from afar_

_My gently shining star_

_Your fire is my hope_

_My salvation _

_The only light_

_In the darkness of my life _

_Angel of mine_

_Forgive me..._

_D._

~ ~ ~

Ginny ran through the corridors, looking for professor Dumbledore. Dinner had just finished and everyone was filing out of the dining hall.

"Hey, Ginny! Just in time. Hey, where are you going? We're supposed to take these first years back to the dorm!" 

"Sorry, Hazel! I need to find Dumbledore. Did you see where he went?"

"I don't know, but I saw him talking to Snape on the way out."

"Thanks, Hazel. I owe you." She turned and ran towards Snape's office.

"You better… Okay, kids… it's just you and me…"

~ ~ ~

Ginny paused in front of the door to Snape's office and tried to catch her breath before knocking.

"Who is it?" Snape snapped through the closed door.

"Virginia Weasley, sir. I'm looking for professor Dumbledore."

"Come in, Ginny. I am inside," Dumbledore announced.

Ginny opened the door and quickly slipped into the Potions lab.

"Professor Dumbledore, I…" Ginny paused and looked at professor Snape uneasily.

Thankfully, Dumbledore caught on and said, "Thank you, professor Snape. That will be all. Please make sure that all the arrangements are made."

"Yes, professor Dumbledore." Snape turned to walk towards the door. He gave Ginny a glare before going out. Ginny held her ground and gave him a straight face, trying not to show any emotion. The door closed quietly on Snape's exit.

"Dumbledore, Sir. Malfoy is…"

"In Hogwarts grounds?"

"How…? Oh, I had forgotten about that." She remembered the protection spells cast in Hogwarts.

"Not to worry. I was alerted immediately."

"Sir, there's more… he's hurt." 

"Ah, yes. At the brink of death, I believe. That is why I sent professor Snape immediately. He will locate Master Malfoy immediately and conceal him within Hogwarts… I trust that you will be discreet on this matter?" Dumbledore looked at her thoughtfully.

"But Sir, isn't he dangerous? Shouldn't he be sent to Azkhaban immediately?"

"For what reason, Miss Weasley?"

"Well… he… he's a Death Eater!"

"Ah… did you see the dark mark on him, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny thought back to the time she was wiping Draco's hands. "I…" she frowned. "No, I did not. But he's practically one of them!"

"Now, now, Miss Weasley. You of all people should know that young Master Draco is innocent, until proven guilty."

Ginny felt her face burning in shame. She knew he was talking about the incident in the Chamber of Secrets.

"So far, we have not received any reports of him doing anything remotely punishable by imprisonment in Azkhaban."

"I'm sorry, professor. I… oh my! I forgot! I covered Draco with the invisibility cloak!"

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm. We did not expect that. Perhaps we should go and help professor Snape look for Master Draco…" he gestured towards the door.

"Yes, professor." 

~ ~ ~

"Draco, where are you?" Snape whispered into the darkness, frustrated. The locator charm he did pointed him to that particular edge of the woods, but he found nothing.

"Professor Snape, be careful!" Ginny hissed. Following close behind her was professor Dumbledore.

"I can't find him, Dumbledore. What are you doing here, Weasley?"

Ginny knelt in front of Snape who was surprised by this action.

"What…"

Ginny held her hands in front of her then brought them gently down. A soft moan could be heard coming from between Ginny and Snape. Ginny smiled and took off the part of the cloak covering Draco's face. Draco made a grimace and tried to pull up the cloak back over his head. "Cold. Angel…"

"I think he's delirious, Dumbledore, sir."

Snape cast a levitating spell on Draco.

"It is just as well we have Potter's invisibility cloak. It will be much easier for us to sneak him in. You, Weasley, cover him up completely, then keep a hold of his feet. I'll take his shoulders."

"Take care of him Severus. I have to go back before anyone suspects anything."

"Yes, professor. Okay, Weasley. Follow me."

Dumbledore headed back to his office while Snape and Ginny dragged Draco's levitating invisible body through unused corridors, up stairs, to a room on the third floor. 

"Lumos," Snape whispered.

A soft glow filled the room. The room was sparsely furnished, with a soft bed and a small desk and chair beside it. Snape lit the candle on the desk and hurriedly closed the door.

He took off the cloak and gestured to Ginny. "Manuever him to the bed." Snape and Ginny carefully aligned Draco's body to the bed and set him down. 

Snape searched Draco's body for wounds.

"Sir…"

"What is it, Weasley? I'm busy."

"Sir, I already gave him a healing potion. He lost a lot of blood, though."

Snape looked at her incredulously. "Well, this is a surprise. A Weasley helping a Malfoy."

"Not so surprising as a Death Eater helping Dumble… sorry, sir. I didn't mean it."

"No. No, you didn't." He stood up, "Stay here, Weasley. I will need to get him potions to help him regenerate his blood." 

"I really am sorry, sir."

Snape paused as he was opening the door. "I'm not looking for pity, Weasley," and with that he exited and closed the door.

--------- 

Ginny and Draco FOREVER!!!!

^_^ Love and Light and Blessed Be, 

LunaMagic 


	3. Things Best Hidden

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. 

Thanks to my sisters, Lady Knight 3, and Sapphire-Honey for your reviews.

Heeeheeee, I'm so happy. ^_^

--- 

SAVING THE DRAGON by LunaMagic

Chapter Three: Things Best Hidden

Draco woke up, snugly wrapped in a thick fur-lined blanket. The sun was shining brightly through the window and he could hear birds chirping and shouts and laughter from the students playing outside in Hogwarts grounds.

_Weaselette_. Draco looked around but Ginny was nowhere to be found. _She must have brought me here... I didn't know she could be this clever. I wonder how she got me here… oh, right, the cloak._

Draco looked around the room. It wasn't exactly Hotel Le Grande, but it was usable. On the side table he could see a bottle of brownish green liquid, a spoon and half a glass of water._ Yuck, looks nasty. I couldn't have taken that, could I?_

He lifted himself up from the bed and felt his blood drain from his face. The world was spinning again. But at least this time, he could take it. Slowly, he sat up and put his legs down on the floor. The prickling sensation of having the blood run down to his legs made him wince a bit.

After a while, he stood up, stretched, and then rubbed his stomach. He was surprised to feel the soft, smooth surface of cotton shirt in the color… _PINK!_ _And not just any pink… it was a very girly kind of pink. Very funny, Weasel! Down to the bunny icon on the chest._

He was about to take it off but changed his mind when a cold gust of wind blew through the open window. It was so cold, he immediately took the blanket from the bed and wrapped himself in it. Feeling warm again, he walked up to the mirror at the far end of the room and looked at himself.

_Hmmm… a little too pale, hair needs gel… heck, I need a bath._ Draco rubbed his chin._ I need a shave too... I wonder if Weaselette likes beards?_ At that thought, he stopped. _Oh shit, Draco. Get over it. It won't ever happen._ He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. 

It had been a long two years. 

The only door to the room creaked slowly open. Draco froze. Somebody might have gotten into the room by accident. He looked at his wand on the table. He could reach it in a few moments. Draco readied himself.

Ginny walked into the room completely oblivious to Draco. She was searching for something inside her backpack. 

"Well, well… if it isn't the littlest Weasley," Draco crossed his arms and smirked.

Ginny jumped back, startled. She angrily looked up at Draco's face. "If you haven't noticed it yet, FERRET, this Weasley's all grown up."

Draco's eyes roamed appreciatively over Ginny's softly curved body before going back to her face. "You're right, Weaselette, " Draco sauntered slowly towards Ginny, "you're very, very much grown up."

Ginny's heart rate went a little faster at the look Draco gave her. She whipped out her wand before her brain could stop functioning. "Stay right where you are Draco Malfoy! Unless you want to lose important body parts, I suggest you stop moving!"

Draco stopped when the wand reached his chest. He snorted and held the wand pointed at him. "You know, Weaselette, I would have believed you if your hand wasn't shaking." Silver gray eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones and made her catch her breath. _Winter moonlight…_

Draco broke the contact, turning around and walking towards the bed.

"In your dreams, Weasley."

Ginny jaw dropped and she sucked in her breath. "You're soooo going to get it, Malfoy…"

Draco lounged comfortably on the bed. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny… Weasley, can't you take a hint?"

_It's okay, Ginny. Count to ten…_ Ginny glared at Draco. She wished that she could wipe the smirk off his annoying face. Instead, she reached for something in her bag and threw it at him.

"Here's your shirt, you stupid prat! To think I stayed up late just to repair it!" She pulled at her hair, "Aaarrggghhh. Why in the world did I do that?" She pointed a threatening finger at him. "YOU are going to drive me crazy! Why didn't you just send that message to somebody else?"

Draco caught his shirt in mid-air. And seeing Ginny's histrionics, a laugh bubbled up inside of him and got out before he could stop it. When it did get out, he didn't know if he wanted to stop. 

"What the hell are you laughing at, you ferret! You…" Ginny's eyes went wide, "Oh, my God! You're laughing. It's the end of the world."

"Hahahahaha. You're so funny when you're angry, Weasley. Hahahahaha. Driving you crazy…hahaha."

"Oh sure, ferret. You'll just love that wouldn't you? I bet you sent ME the message just to drive me crazy. Just like a Malfoy."

Draco was laughing so hard his insides hurt and he was beating the bed. It felt like he was letting all his emotions go in one fell swoop. It felt so good to laugh again.

"Oh, stop it you stupid prat! I'll make you pay for that." Ginny bared her teeth at him. 

An idea suddenly came into her head and she looked slyly at the medicine bottle on top of the table. "Oh, and didn't I tell you I was here to give you your medicine…" her voice was so syrupy, Draco stopped in mid-laugh. He followed her gaze to the bottle with the brown liquid and looked back coolly at her.

"I don't need it anymore, Weasel. As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

He would have gotten away with his cool act, if he didn't lick his lips nervously.

"What is it, Draco whacko?" Ginny pouted and grabbed his chin with her right hand, "Is the little Drakey wakey scared of a wittle medicine?" She put her thumb and index fingers together in front of his face to make a point.

She was so near him, he could smell her light floral cologne. He could also see the tiny golden flecks in her eyes. He frowned. This wasn't good. He swatted her hands away and looked somewhere else.

"I aced my potions exams, remember? I know what goes into those things."

"So you know you have to take them, right?" Ginny crossed her arms and looked quizzically at him. _Is he avoiding looking at me?_

Draco didn't answer. He kept looking at the door, as if hoping somebody else would walk through.

Ginny sighed then grabbed the medicine bottle. She poured a bit into the spoon and held it in front of him. "C'mon, Draco. You need this." She turned his head gently with her other hand. "I promise you won't gag, even if you do deserve it."

_Why do you care?_ He could not bring the question to his lips. Instead, he looked into her earnest eyes and opened his mouth slowly.

Ginny smiled, a soft smile. She inserted the spoon into his mouth and pulled it out slowly when he closed his lips around the spoon. Her smile widened as he flashed her an incredulous expression.

"Like it?"

"Strawberry. How… this is medicine, right?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to laugh. "You see, Malfoy? Acing the exam doesn't mean you know everything."

"How did you…"

"Uh uh, Malfoy, you won't get my secrets from me. I plan to open an apothecary sometime and this will be really helpful with the sales."

"I love strawberries."

"I don't want anyone to steal… huh?"

"I said, I love strawberries."

Ginny looked puzzled. _And he's telling me this, because…?_

"Oh. Okay. That's good to know," Ginny said guardedly. A long uncomfortable silence ensued.

Sounds of footsteps approaching brought them back to reality.

"Someone's coming," Draco grabbed his wand.

Ginny stood up and began walking towards the door. "Let's just close the door. It's probably just somebody who lost his way." Ginny was jerked away from the door and into Draco's arms.

"Malfoy, I'm not a rag doll."

Draco ignored her. "Stay behind me," he pushed her body behind him and closed the door with a little crack showing.

"Malfo…" Draco's glare silenced her. _Damn it. How can I let him affect me like this?_ Nevertheless, she clung to his arm and bit her lower lip.

The footsteps stopped outside of the door. There was silence for a few seconds, just before the door was kicked in.

~ ~ ~

"Stupefy!"

"Stupefy!"

"Noooo!"

Draco's body was flung to the floor, as was the visitor's form. Draco was already struggling to get up and cast another spell. Suddenly, Ginny was straddling him, and then hugging him, preventing him from effectively moving his arms. "What the…? Weasley, what the hell…?" He couldn't get a clear aim at the stranger, plus having Ginny on top of him was scrambling his brains.

"Stop it! Both of you stop it!"

Draco swept Ginny's hair away from his eyes and looked at the figure at the other side of the room. He was trying to stand up but didn't look as if he was going to attack again. Finally, the stranger faced him fully. It was no other than Severus Snape, potions master of Hogwarts… and known Death Eater.

Draco struggled from Ginny's grasp. _Damn, she's strong._ "Ginny, let go! We can't let him escape!"

"NO!"

Snape brushed imaginary dirt away from his sleeve and stood in front of the struggling couple. "Thank you, Miss Weasley… a very unorthodox yet very effective move."

Draco glared at his former potions professor.

"Let me go, Ginny."

"No."

"Please."

"No," she wiggled and held him tighter.

Draco sighed resignedly and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to feel me go hard on you?" 

"Hard? What do you mean…?" She sucked in her breath and let go immediately. She scrambled hurriedly to her feet, her face burning. She glared at Draco. _Pervert. I knew he was a big f..ng perv!_

Draco stood up slowly and faced Snape squarely. They were about the same height and saw eye to eye.

"So,what now, professor? Are you telling on me?"

"If you mean me telling the Death Eaters where you are, I'd say hardly, Mister Malfoy. I came here to check on your condition. Apparently, you're strong enough to fight."

"Malfoy," Ginny touched Draco's shoulder, "he helped me bring you here."

Draco transferred his glare to Ginny. "I told you not to tell anyone."

"We already knew, Malfoy." Snape said drily.

"We? There's more than one?"

"Surely you didn't expect Hogwarts to be without its defenses?"

"I didn't expect to be here, professor. Who else knows?"

"Dumbledore, naturally, McGonagall, and Lupin."

"What?! That makes five of you!"

"If you weren't sloppy with your spells, it could have been cut down to one…" Snape looked pointedly at Ginny, "… or two."

"I was hoping for a quiet escape." Draco massaged his nose bridge with his hand. When he looked up, he brought his wand to Snape's chest. "I don't trust you, any of you."

Snape looked coldly at the wand on his chest and waved it away. "Tut, tut, my FORMER favorite student. I don't trust you either… not completely."

"Why?" Ginny piped in.

Both men turned to her. "Why what?"

"Why did you want to escape?" Ginny looked thoughtful. "I thought it was what you wanted, being a Death Eater, I mean."

Snape and Draco looked at each other. "Yes, Draco, why don't you tell us your story?"

Draco's eyes moved from Snape to Ginny and back. "If I'm going to tell you, I might as well tell Dumbledore. I hate to repeat myself."

"Suit yourself. I have to bring you to him in a few moments, anyway. Meanwhile, I have to examine you." Snape looked at Ginny. "That will be all, Miss Weasley. You have to attend to your other duties."

"Well, I…" Snape's eyebrow rose at her words, "I need my night shirt…" she glanced at the white bunny on Draco's chest. "You got your own back, so…"

Draco smirked and took off the shirt slowly, just so Ginny could have a good long look at his body. _Damn, it's cold. _

"I don't think that will be necessary, Draco. We wouldn't want you catch a cold. Weasley, I will return it later, after the meeting with Dumbledore. You may go."

Ginny wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. So she just closed her mouth and turned to leave.

A hand closed on her wrist. "No, she won't," Draco's calm voice stated.

"I beg your pardon," Snape asked incredulously.

"She's coming with me."

"What?" Ginny almost choked. 

"You're coming with me," he said with finality.

Snape closed his hand on her other wrist. "If you're thinking of disapparating, think again."

"But I… first years… prefect…"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm not kidnapping her. I meant she's coming to the meeting. I want her to be there."

Snape's eyes narrowed, trying to detect any falsehood. "She has duties."

"I'm sure you can find a way."

"This is ridiculous, Malfoy. As Snape says,… " _There he goes, glaring at me again._ She glared back.

"Very well, come back after an hour, Weasley. And don't be late. Well, what are your waiting for?"

Ginny held up both her wrists. Both Snape and Draco were still holding on to her.

Draco reluctantly let go. "One hour, okay," he looked pleadingly at her.

"Sure, whatever."

Seeing Draco let go, Snape immediately relaxed his fingers and let go of Ginny too.

"Go on, Weasley."

"Yes, professor."

~ ~ ~

"You like her."

"Irrelevant, Draco. Let us focus at the task on hand," Snape peered into Draco's irises using a sort of miniature telescope.

"You like her," Draco repeated.

"Don't you?" Snape transferred to the next eye.

Draco had no response to that.

"She's a Weasley," Draco declared.

"No doubt," Snape tapped something on Draco's joints.

"She's a mudblood lover."

"Love doesn't choose sides."

"She's not really beautiful."

"Not really."

"But she's cute." 

"Very."

"She hates me."

"There's a possibility."

"She doesn't hate you."

A long silence ensued as Snape refused to answer Draco.

"Well, you seem to be recovering pretty well. I'll be leaving you now, but I'll be back on the next hour. I suggest you get yourself ready… and take off that shirt."

"I need to bathe," Draco whined.

"I'll send the elves to get you whatever you need." Snape headed out the door.

"Thank you, professor."

Snape looked back. "You're welcome, Draco," he said, and closed the door quietly.

~ ~ ~

"Ginny, is something wrong?" Hazel asked with concern.

"Huh? Oh, no, I'm just a little distracted that's all. Something really weird happened today."

"Care to tell me? Can I help?"

Ginny thought for a moment. "I don't think so, at least, not now." Ginny held her best friend's hands, "I'm sorry, I really can't tell you right now. But I promise everything is okay."

"Is it about Malfoy?"

Ginny was surprised. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, he's like your family's archenemy, and suddenly he disappears from the face of the earth for months on end. Some say he's that Lord Voldemort's heir apparent. Are you afraid he'd come here or have you killed?"

"Um, yeah, I… guess."

Hazel hugged her. "Don't worry about it! As long as you're in Hogwarts, I'm sure Dumbledore will protect you."

Ginny hugged her back. "Yeah, that's right. As long as I'm in Hogwarts…"

They both laughed and went back to doing their Herbology assignments.

~ ~ ~

_Dear Diary,_

_I must resist. I mustn't fall for his charms. I know Draco is trouble, but he pleaded with me. If you could only see his eyes… I will do it, but only because he truly needs me. Ron will be so mad. Sorry, brother. You were right, my soft heart always gets me into trouble._

_G _

_P.S. I don't think professor Snape holds a grudge with us Weasleys anymore, as he tried to protect me from Draco today. If only the other Death Eaters were as forgiving._

--------- 

Oh my GOD! Does Snape have feelings for Ginny? Was that what he meant when he said he wasn't looking for pity? I don't know! Even I don't know how this story will end… Will Draco ever confess to Ginny? Whatever… As for me, it's always:

Ginny and Draco FOREVER!!!!

Please write loooooooooooong reviews. Add a bit of comments like "Wouldn't it be great if Draco…" or "could you get Snape somebody else to snog with…" that sort of thing.

^_^ Love and Light and Blessed Be, 

LunaMagic


	4. The Kiss

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. 

Oooohhh… but how I wish I owned Draco Malfoy… yum. 

--- 

SAVING THE DRAGON by LunaMagic

Chapter Four: The Kiss 

Draco paced the room impatiently. _Where's that Weasel?! She said she'd be back. It's been almost an hour. I've showered, I've dressed… maybe I shouldn't be pacing. I might sweat… oh, damnit. I shouldn't worry. Why should I worry… she's nothing to me._

Draco turned to face a wall and began pounding his head into it.

"I suppose you're trying to kill yourself so you wouldn't have to put up with me," Ginny's sarcastic tone cut through his self-absorption.

Draco turned to look at her small frame blocking the door. She looked flushed, as if she had been running. His breath caught at the sight of her pinkened cheeks and windblown hair. She had put her hand to her chest and was breathing in gulps of air.

"You…You're…"

"Late. I know." Ginny paused, trying to breathe. "Sorry there, Prince Charming-Not, but some people actually have lives to live." She took one long breath and finally straightened up. She put one hand up to feel her hair. "Oh, crap. I can't go like this."

Draco stood wordlessly for a few seconds as Ginny combed her fingers through her hair. Then he reached into his coat pocket and drew a small hair brush.

"Here," he offered, "don't do that. Your hair would break and you'd get split ends."

Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked at Draco incredulously. "I…" she slowly reached out to take the brush. "Thank you." She managed to give him a smile.

Draco blushed at her solemn regard. He turned his eyes away from her gaze. "Well, don't get used to it. You should carry your own, you know." Draco snapped. "I thought girls never forgot about that."

Ginny began to brush the tangles out of her hair. "And here I thought you were starting to reform," she said with a broad grin. "I don't suppose you have an elastic band to tie my hair up?"

Draco snorted. "Don't you ever bring anything, Weasley?"

"Well I don't usually run late for appointments. I like everything planned out. And this," she gestured around the room, "wasn't exactly in my plans till an hour ago."

"Turn around," Draco gestured with his hand turning clockwise.

"Huh?" _What's he up to now?_ Ginny wondered.

"I said, turn around." Draco sounded exasperated. "Why do I always have to repeat myself around you, Weasley?" Draco grabbed her arms and turned her gently around.

Ginny felt Draco's fingers touch her neck and hair. She felt an oddly tingling sensation. "Well, maybe it's because you act so high and mighty, giving out orders here and there. It's like I'm your personal servant or something. Duh… I'm not, you know. You might be rich and all, but I'm still your equal. I did get to bat bogey hex you once, and it was really, really good. So you're a little better at Quidditch… what with your extra arm length and all… but I believe I'm more than a match to you with my flying skills. I also may not have aced a potions exam yet, but I certainly…"

_Soft. So soft._ Draco thought while deftly twisting his green kerchief into her hair, making intricate knots that would hold for a long while. He remembered his mother's hair, black as midnight. It made him think of nighttime, when the stars were out. When he was young, his mother used to have him braid her hair. She was amused with his fascination with it. She said he was just like his father, so fussy with hair.

Ginny's hair was different. It was so red. With a little more combing, it would be smooth as silk and look like liquid fire. Fire for his ice. He smirked as he tied the last knot on Ginny's braid. _Yeah, right._

"… arrogant, overbearing, insensitive prat…"

_Was she still talking? _Draco rolled his eyes heavenward. 

He had clamped her mouth shut with his hand. He put his other hand was around her waist, holding her close to him. His close proximity allowed her nose to pick up the smell of peppermint soap. _Clean, as always._

"Don't you know when to quit, Weaselette?" he whispered in her ear then pushed her gently away. "If you notice, your hair is now braided. I don't recommend heavy activity, though. I don't think the knots would hold.

Ginny put her hands to her hair. She could feel a piece of cloth binding her hair smoothly. She spun around to face him. "Thanks… Draco."

Draco smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

"What? Braiding my hair?"

"Saying my name," he grinned, "and you say it so beautifully. If your brothers were here, they might be inclined to beat me to a pulp. Not that I would allow it, of course." 

Ginny laughed. "Don't get used to it, ferret." It was no wonder Hogwarts girls found him irresistible. He had a gorgeous smile. _Too bad he didn't smile too often._ "What did you use to braid my hair? Your kerchief?"

"Yeah. I'd want it back after the meeting, okay."

"Yes, your highness." Ginny held the hairbrush towards him. "Thank you."

"Keep it. I don't want to get your germs into my hair. It might just turn me into a redhead."

"That --- would be an improvement, Malfoy." She grinned.

"Depends on who you're talking to," he grinned back. Clearing his throat, he muttered, "You're still going, right?"

"Of course, I am here and I did promise."

"And you keep your promises…" _That's good to know._

Ginny's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Maybe I shouldn't have mentioned that."

"Too late, Weasley. Now I know how to get my way with you."

Ginny let out an unladylike snort. "As if. I wouldn't promise you squat from now on. Anyway, that only goes to show that I'm better than you."

"Hey! I keep my promises."

"Hah! Feelings of guilt, Malfoy? Remember Pansy?"

"For the record, Weasley, I never promised her anything. She just assumed too much."

"Really? She said you promised to love her forever."

"Oh, come on. ME, Draco Malfoy, promise LOVE? Are you kidding me?"

Ginny scrutinized him intently. "Well, I suppose that it IS out of character. I never thought of that before."

"Maybe you don't think at all."

"Hey! Careful, Malfoy. Keep insulting me and you'll find yourself alone."

"No, you wouldn't. You promised. Besides, it's your fault. You're the one who brought up Pansy."

"Alright, alright. Sorry." Ginny strode past Draco and sat on his bed. Draco followed and lay down on the opposite side, careful not to wrinkle his clothes too much. He put his hands behind his head.

"So, what's happening at Hogwarts?" Draco asked casually.

"Wow," Ginny stared at him.

"Wow? Wow what?"

"You really must be lonely. Striking up conversation is one thing. But, you actually want to listen to a Weasley?" Ginny clicked her tongue.

"Can it, Weasel." Draco grabbed the pillow under his head and threw it at Ginny. They both laughed when it hit her. 

"Come on, Weasel. I've been cooped up for so long. I need news, any news. Give me all the gory details."

Giggling, Ginny proceeded to fill in the events since his disappearance, careful not to mention Harry or his exploits. She told him about the new Muggle studies teacher who was a squib. _You're still taking THAT up? What for?_ She also filled him in on Quidditch games and their activities at the DA. She started to tell Draco about the love matches in Hogwarts, but Draco rolled his eyes and groaned. And that was that.

"How about you, Gin... Weas… oh, heck!" Draco flushed.

Ginny smirked at his indecision. She was starting to get to him. " 'Ginny' would be fine, Malfoy."

Draco leaned on his elbow looking at her. "Fine. But you have to call me Draco."

"Fine with me… Draco…" she rolled the name in her mouth. It felt just right.

"So, whatever happened to your boyfriend… Gin… Ginny?" It felt weird, using her name without taunting her. Weird… in a nice kind of way.

"Seamus? Oh, I dunno, must be in Africa, digging up old bones and stuff. Oh, and we broke up last month."

Draco smirked. "About time."

"Hey, don't speak about him like that. He was nice."

He snorted. "Sure. He left you, didn't he?"

"No, it wasn't like that. In fact, it was my fault. I didn't have enough time to give him. With Harry gone, it's like everyone relied on me. It's like I had to be him and me all at the same time. It's been a hard six months, you know."

Draco sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"Really?"

"Of course. I know what it's like to have people expecting a lot from you. I'm a Malfoy, remember. My name always comes with power… and expectations. My dad wasn't the only one who expected a lot from me. When he died… it was like everyone expected me to fill in his shoes. They never even asked."

Ginny took her shoes off and put her feet under her. She stared quietly at Draco as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you… do you miss your dad?"

Draco turned his gaze on her. She flushed. "I… I'm sorry. Of course you miss your dad. He's… he's your dad, right? I mean… right. I'll shut up now." Draco smiled and looked up again. _She's cute when she's flustered._

"Truthfully? In a way, yes. Whatever he was or did, he was still my dad. But in a way, I also felt relieved. No more expectations, no lies, no beatings…" _Holy crap! I didn't say that, did I?!_

He felt Ginny's hand rest softly on his knee, squeezing it. "I… didn't know that." She looked really sad and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

Draco heaved himself up and took up the hand on his knee. _Ah, heck. _"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Besides, he hurt me more with his mind games than with his beatings." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Awww, come on, Weasley! Don't cry. Damn, I knew I shouldn't have told you." He brushed the tear away.

Ginny smiled. "Sorry. Ron says I'm just too soft. I can't help it. It's the way I am. Don't worry though, your secret is safe with me. And by the way… it's Ginny."

"Well, GINNY, don't ever cry for me, okay. Just think of what your brothers would do to me if they ever found out."

Ginny imagined Draco being surrounded by his brothers and giggled. "P-probably stare you down to death…"

"Worse. They might force feed me one of those candies that make you sweat and stink to the high heavens."

They both laughed heartily, falling onto the bed and clutching their sides.

A minute later they were lying down facing each other. Draco reached out and brushed a strand of hair away from Ginny's face. "You're not too bad, Weas-Ginny."

The hair fell back onto her face. Ginny blew it away. "You're not so bad yourself, Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Nah, just pure evil."

"Are not. You were just born to the wrong family, that's all."

Draco raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay, okay. So the Weasley family might not be the best family for you to be in either, but I'm sure we'd all have loved you."

"Would you?" Draco looked directly into her eyes.

Ginny blushed. _I hate it when he looks at me like that! He makes me want to melt. _"Of course," she said sweetly, "I love all my brothers, even if they're such insensitive clods."

"Oh, I don't think I'll ever want to be your brother."

"Hey, why not? You just said I wasn't too bad."

"Because, Ginny Weasley, if I were your brother, I won't be able to do this…" Before Ginny could protest, Draco leaned over her and planted a soft kiss on her lips. He took advantage of her gasp of surprise and held her head with his free hand and licked her tongue slowly before breaking off and staring into her eyes. _Hmmm… minty…_

Ginny grabbed the wrist of the hand that held her head and just froze, trying to fathom the emotions running through Draco's eyes. Her breath came in short intervals and her heart was pounding wildly, giving her cheeks a rosy glow.

_She's beautiful, my angel… _Draco's eyes drank her in. Then suddenly, he realized in horror what he was doing. _Holy crap! What have I done?!_

--------- 

My, oh my, oh my. It feels SOOOO good to be able to write again. I finally got the laptop away from my cousin. Don't worry. I'm definitely getting a laptop next week. I'll finally be able to write regularly. ^_^

As always:

Ginny and Draco FOREVER!!!!

AND Please write loooooooooooong reviews. 

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers.

^_^ Love and Light and Blessed Be, 

LunaMagic


End file.
